For those you love
by Sables Fables
Summary: Supergirl:  Kara returns to Argo city to find that Zaltar may not actually be dead. Can she save him from the vortex? Is there a way to bring him back to the city that he created? 80's movie KaraZaltar pairing
1. Shadows

Alright. I know that this show didn't get great reviews, and I'm sure that some people wanted to burn the original film that it was created on, but I'm not one of them. If you are one of them, you may not want to read this story but hey, go for it. Maybe I'll change your opinion of it while your here.

I really liked this show when I was little. Don't know if many people saw it but it was good in the 80's. I love Peter O' Tool. I think that he is an amazing actor. So naturally, his was my favorite character and I always felt like Zaltar was kind of given up on in the story. It left it too open-ended so I had this urge to continue the story and try and bring a little more peace to my mind.

Please Review and tell me what you think. Creative criticism is welcome. If you don't like it, give me reasons why so I can change it and make it work. And, well, if you love it, I'd love to hear about it. Give me a little bit of an ego boost ;P

Thanks for reading. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the rights to write about them but, if you sue me... you won't get rich cause I'm a poor little girl... I just love this story enough to continue it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The city was dark when the ship that carried Kara made a soft thud on the landing pad on the edge of Argo City. She pushed on the door and it made a soft whirring sound as the panel slid open. The air felt stale in her lungs. Panic rippled through her stomach. _Was she to late? Was anyone still alive?_

Jumping from the ship, she rushed towards the city center. The Omegahedron warmed in her hand when her feet touched the floor and was practically humming when she threw open the doors to the Temple. As she stepped inside, the lights in the whole city seemed to respond, slowly growing brighter. Stronger. As the darkness faded away, she could see figures scattered all over in the temple. Many huddled together but none moving.

_This is where they fled. Concentrating what was left of the power. How stupid I was. So stupid..._

She hurried to the pedestal that was the home for the Omegahedron. Quickly fitting it into place, there was a soft whirr and the town sprang back into life. The air tasted sweet again. The walls of the buildings shined.

"Kara?" A weak voice asked. She turned, "Kara? Is that you?" She saw her mother struggling to stand by the staircase. Her father was there but had not awakened yet.

"Mother!" Kara moved to her side, "I'm so sorry. I, I didn't know what else to do. I had to get it back. Please tell me that you forgive me."

"Oh Kara, Your alright." They held each other for a moment.

"Yes Mother, I'm alright. And Argo will be OK too. Look," She held out the Omegaheadron, "I've brought it home."

There was a child on the other side of the room that began to cry and a mother comforted it. There were murmurs of others who were waking up.

A warm hand touched the side of her face. Kara smiled at her father who had tears threatening in his eyes. "Up there. Put it in the pedestal. There will be a surge of power." His voice was weak but she heard him.

Kara moved to the pedestal that sat at the top of the stairs. She remembered when Zaltar had created this pedestal. This balcony. She had been just a little girl. But he let her help him design what it looked like.

"Go on girl..." The voice was soft, but she knew it. It echoed gently in her mind. He had been there when she had been fighting Selena's shadow magic as well. If she hadn't known better she thought she had felt his arms around her giving her just a little bit more strength.

She placed the Omegaheadron back into it's little nest and streams of light poured thought the pedestal, across the floor and up the walls. The hum in the city grew louder.

She smiled, watching all of those who were dear to her move about. Tiredness over took her and comfort of sleep overtook her.

Kara felt herself come out of that warm restfulness that she had been wrapped in. She lingered in the half sleep, half conscious state that refused to let any sadness into it's world. As she became more aware of her surroundings, she realized that she was in her own bed. Back home. Like everything had been nothing but a dream. A very long dream. She slowly opened her eyes and looked across her room to her doorway. She didn't quite understand it at first but as she watched her doorway, a figure seemed to form. A figure that was quite familiar. As the blurriness dissipated, she recognized who it was. The figure seemed to acknowledge her and then turn and walk away. She sat up, sleep still clinging to her mind and body, "Zaltar?" she asked softly.

The shadowy figure paused and turn his head back towards her, "I am with you..."

She couldn't be sure if she had actually heard the words but his voice resonated in her head. The figure was gone. _Could this have just been a dream? _As she felt consciousness overtake the fatigue that she had felt, she realized that she could hear her parents talking in the next room.

It sounded like they were preparing a meal, "We can't put this off. We need to decide how we are going to tell her. She was very close to Zaltar. She will begin asking questions as soon as she realizes that he's not here."

"I'm not sure that we should tell her. If she found out that he was sent to the Phantom Zone, who knows how she will react?" Her mothers voice was full of worry.

"Zaltar's fate was sealed when Kara left. There is nothing she, nor any of us can do about it now."

_When I left?_ Kara rolled the words around her head. _I left to protect him. It was my fault that the Omegahedron had been lost. No one else's._

"He never wanted her to know about his trial. You know the one chance to redeem himself was gone when she got in that ship. There is no use telling her about it. It would only upset her."

Her father spoke with a calm voice, almost pleading, but Kara felt sick. Even after she had left, the Elders still blamed Zaltar for her mistake. And she had taken away the one chance that would have saved him. How could she have been so cruel? He hadn't even blamed her. When they were in the Phantom Zone, he had only blamed himself. He had spoken of how bad he was. Worse even, than Selena, who had wanted so badly to make slaves of everyone.

Tears spilled down her cheeks. What she wouldn't have given to have made this all a bad dream. Something she could wake up from and everyone in the city would be safe.

Her parents voices quieted for a moment and then her father appeared in the doorway. They had heard her sobs, "Oh Kara, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have spoken so loud."

"It's all my fault. I was the one responsible. I had known that Zaltar had been sent to the Phantom Zone. Part of my journey had taken me there and he helped me escape. He got sucked into the vortex while trying to save me."

Her mother and father looked at each other. Her mothers eyes begged something of her father but he looked at the floor, "Kara, he knew the responsibility rested on his shoulders when he had taken the Omegahedron and gave it to someone that did not have permission from the Elders for use."

"His death is my fault."

"Kara --" Her mother tried to sooth.

"His death is my fault." Kara repeated a bit more firm.

Silence lingered between them for a moment, "Kara, he's not dead."

Her head snapped up, "What?" she whipped at her cheeks but new tears replaced the old.

"You can't die in the Phantom Zone. That's actually one of the bad things about it. It won't let you die."

"I -- I have to do something."

"Kara no." Her mother shot out while standing from her once comforting position.

"Mother," she began to plead, "He knew better than any of us what the Phantom Zone did. And he risked falling into the Vortex to help me escape. I owe him my life."

"Then live your life. He would want that. Don't throw it away!"

"I can't sit and do nothing."

"Make an appeal to the Elders." Her father interrupted, his eyes still to the ground. He didn't like giving his daughter this information but this was better than her trying to go back to the Vortex alone to try and execute a rescue mission.

"Can I do that? Will they listen to me?"

"It's possible," he raised his eyes to meet hers, "It is the only possibility that I see of having any hope."


	2. Swept into Singularity

A minute was as an hour. A moment was a millennia. Time had no reference any longer. He could feel his body whole at times. He felt as young as a child for a breath of a moment and then an ancient man in another. The vortex had swept him to the gateway of time itself. Beyond his reality. There were moments that he was back home. Beginning to make a new sculpture. But there was a beacon of light that kept drawing his mind. Kept him sane. He had felt that light when it had first entered the Phantom Zone. Some sort of connection. His one tie left to that reality. Kara's strength burned brightly in his world. He couldn't figure out why or what the connection was, but there were moments when she was so clear to him in this space. And he could feel her sadness. Her despair. He just couldn't figure out why. She was home and safe.

And then the moments of pain would come. When he knew that the Vortex was consuming him. Trying to make him part of it's own. And the visions that he had of life before, grew dimmer. He began to forget himself. Little pieces began to fade from his memory.


End file.
